The present invention is related to a power tool, and more particularly to a toothed ring connecting structure of a power tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,721 discloses a power ratchet wrench in which a toothed ring is coaxially connected with a connector of the main body. Via the connector, the toothed ring is indirectly located in the hollow main body. A planet gear assembly is arranged in the toothed ring and engaged therewith.
According to the above arrangement, the toothed ring is simply coaxially adapted to the connector so that the toothed ring is not firmly fixed. After a period of use, the toothed ring tends to displace to affect the operation of the planet gear assembly. In addition, the toothed ring is not firmly located so that the toothed ring is often loosen due to the violate vibration of the power tool.